


Blame The Caffeine

by TheAwkwardPinCushion



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen, I'm so sorry, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardPinCushion/pseuds/TheAwkwardPinCushion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn it, Tethras. Why can't you just write?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame The Caffeine

 It was too late to be awake, and Varric was damn sure it was too early for him to get any decent amount of sleep if he went to bed now. Andraste's tits, why did he do this to himself?

He glanced at the clock in the corner of the screen. 3:11. Again. Fan-fucking-tastic.

He sighed and grabbed for his coffee mug. It was empty, of course. He'd lost count of how many cups of coffee he'd consumed. That was probably for the best, as he didn't feel like worrying about his health. Caffeine meant energy, and energy meant writing.

Wait, no. That was a lie.

Energy meant staring at a blank Word document at 3 AM and wondering why you couldn't put words together. Get it together, Tethras. You have things you need to do tomorrow so why are you still awake?

Of course, he'd blame the caffeine. He would blame the coffee he drinks, even though he's been doing that for years and he and everyone else knows that he's practically immune to the stuff. He could drink a mug and then go straight to bed if he wanted.

The scary part was that he didn't know what to blame. He could blame the deadlines and the need to get scattered thoughts into words. He could blame his neighbors for being too loud. He could blame the city sounds coming through the window that tell him the Templars had found another mage to incarcerate.

He blamed the caffeine.

Then he could laugh about it, because that's what he does best.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote about Varric not being able to write becasue I couldn't write.
> 
> Writeception.


End file.
